legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S2 P2/Transcript
(Alex, Jack, Daniel and Jessica enter Blake's throne room with an injured Yang) Alex: Blake! Blake H: Hm? (Blake stands up) Blake H: Whoa what happened?! Alex: We had a little incident in town! Blake H: Incident!? Daniel: Sun snapped. Blake H: What?? Jack: Look, just help us with this! (Blake goes and helps with Yang) Blake H: Jeez her arm! Alex: Yeah we saw! Jessica: What do we do?! Blake H: Take her to one of the bedrooms! (The group nods and runs off to a bedroom) Daniel:..... Blake H: Daniel... Daniel: She attacked me first dad. I sent Sun out and he just.....changed. Blake H: What do you mean "Changed"? Daniel: He just... He acted on his own, he-he threaten to kill the others. I had to jump on him to stop him I- (Daniel tears up) Daniel: I couldn't control him... Blake H:..... (Blake puts a hand on Daniel's shoulder) Blake H: Daniel. Daniel: *Looks up* Blake H: Were there physical changes? Daniel: He uhhh, he turned purple. The fire on him changed as well. Blake H: Purple? Daniel: Y-Yeah. Blake H:.... Daniel:..... Blake H: We'll talk about this later. Now let me go speak to Yang. Damiel: *Nod* (Blake goes and heads to the room. There he finds Yang being treated by a Targhul) Blake H: Yang. Yang: Blake... Targhul: Sir, she's stable, but- Blake H: What the hell were you fucking thinking? Yang:...… Targhul: Um sir I- Blake H: Why the hell did you attack my son? Yang:...... Blake H: Alright. (Alex enters the room) Alex: Blake? Targhul: S-Sir what're you- (Blake slams his fist onto Yang's arm) Yang: GAAH!!! Blake H: What made you do it?! Jessica: WHOA!! Alex: Blake! Blake H: I know it's a lot Alex, but this is serious! Yang: Gnnnn.. *Tears up from the pain* Blake H: Answer me damn it! Yang: He hurt Ruby... Blake H: Yet he apologized and you STILL think it's right to attack him? Yang:.... Alex: Blake! That's enough! She's already in pain! Blake H:...... (Blake backs away) Blake H: You guys deal with her. I'm done here. (Blake leaves the room) Alex:.... Jack: Jeez... Jessica: It is his son we're talking about. Alex: Yeah but... Yang: *Chokes back a tear* Jessica: Yang? Yang:.... I'm an idiot.... Alex: Yang.... Jack: It's okay, don't beat yourself up. Yang: He probably hates my guts now.... Jessica: No way. Blake doesn't hate you. He just needs to cool down is all. Alex: Yeah he- (The door opens and Daniel comes in) Daniel: Hey.... Alex: Yo. Jack: Hey. Yang:.... Daniel: Yang. Yang:..... Daniel: I'm not upset, if that's what you're wondering. Yang:..... Alex:..... Daniel: You okay? Yang:... I feel like a total bitch for attacking you, but I guess... Daniel: Well for what its worth: I feel pretty crappy for what Burning Sun did to you... I couldn't control him... I'm sorry. Yang: And I'm sorry I was so mean. Daniel: Yeah well we should both be thankful Sun stopped when he did. Yang: Yeah. Targhul: Here, let me finish healing the arm. Yang: Thanks. Alex: Yeah thanks. *To Daniel* And thank you Daniel. I'm sorry this happened. Maybe if we didn't mess up your plan Daniel: Well maybe I did overreacted. A little. Alex: Heh, maybe. Daniel: *Smile* Targhul: There. (Flesh from the Targhul attaches back onto it as Yang looks at her arm) Targhul: Fixed? Yang: *Moves her arm around* A bit sore, but yeah. Targhul: Just give it a couple of days and that soreness will go away. Yang: Got it. Daniel: Well, now that that situation's dealt with. Alex: We can all calm down now. Yang: Yeah. Jessica: *Smile* Daniel: Welp, I've still got a few days left on my hiatus so, I guess I'll continue my routine. Alex: You do that Daniel. Jack: We'll head back home. Daniel: Alright. (Alex nods as Daniel turns and leaves the room) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts